Edward's Sorrow
by ColiothsGirl
Summary: This is a song fic. Its from Linkin Park's "No More Sorrow" Edward gets a taste for human blood and Jacob must deal with the problem. Both BellXJacob and BellaXEdward. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, or the song that inspired me. Linkin Park's No More Sorrow.

A note from the Author: Hey, this is a team Jacob fic based on No More Sorrow by Linkin Park. All the team Edward people, please don't be mean. I'm writing a EdwardXBella fic soon. This story takes place before breaking dawn, probably around the middle of Eclipse

Edward and Bella stood in the middle of their meadow. The day was cloudy, and Edward's skin cast no rainbows. He smiled down at Bella and gently laid a hand on her cheek. She looked up at him with a half smile on her face, a slight hint of fear in her eyes. The day before there had been newspaper headlines about a girl gone missing in Seattle. They found her body today, with her neck bitten open, her blood completely drained, and her heart crushed by some blow to the chest. And today, as Bella looked up at Edward, she noticed tiny fakes of red in his normally beautiful topaz eyes. Edward pulled Bella into a hug and leaned down so his lips were next to her ears.

"What is wrong, my love?" Edward asked Bella, planting a small kiss on her neck. Bella shivered and pulled away. Tears were in her eyes, she knew Edward must have killed the girl. She was upset because he had strayed from her side, found some other girl, and completely forgotten about Bella. Just as she was about to speak, Edward grabbed her arm and tugged her roughly to his side.

"You know, don't you?" he ask in a half growl. Bella squeaked and nodded her head. "And now you want to leave me, don't you?!?" he screamed at her. Tears flowed freely from Bella's eyes now. Edward was scaring her! He was hurting her, tightening his grip on her arm until she thought her arm might snap.

"Edward," she whispered, "What happened to you? Where did my Edward go?"

Edward barred his teeth and snarled, "I have recently discovered that human blood changes me. It makes me stronger, more alert, and I like it. That girl had blood like yours. It called to me and I had to answer. I had not fed for a while and could not help myself. As a matter of fact, I feel a little hungry again…" Edward grabbed Bella by the hair and yanked her head back, exposing her throat, veins now pumping adrenaline through her blood, stood out blue against her pale skin. Bella twisted and struggled, trying to break away.

"Edward, please stop! It's me! Bella! Please!" Bella screamed as Edward's lips grazed her bare neck. Edward pulled back abruptly and looked at the tree line. A ferial snarl escaped his lips and he threw Bella to the ground. All around the clearing, wolves were appearing. Two extremely large wolves, one black and one red, were the first to step forward. The pack raced to the center of the meadow, half running in a circle around Edward and Bella, the other half ran in a circle around the red wolf. The circles became whirling walls of fur that even Edward could not see through. Out of the mass of wolves that circled the red wolf, leaped a tall, young man. Jacob.

Jacob landed in a crouched position next Bella, and quickly looked at her neck. Seeing that she was not bitten, his head shot up to stare at Edward. The wolves around him stopped running and began to growl.

Jacob stood up and sneered, "Are you lost in your lies? Do you tell yourself I don't realize your crusade's a disguise? Replace freedom with fear, you trade money for lies."

He stepped forward to stare Edward in the eyes. Edward lifted his lips to bare his teeth dripping with venom. Just one bite and Jacob could be dead. Jacob brought his pointed finger up to Edward's chest and shouted, "I'm aware of what you've done."

Jacob looked back over at Bella with tears streaming down her face. "No.. No more sorrow." He said turning back to Edward. "I've paid for you mistakes!" Shouted Jacob as he remembered all the pain he watched Bella suffer in Edward's absence. "Your time is borrowed, leech. Now your time has come to be replaced!"

Jacob walked over to Bella and helps her up, he says in a soft voice, almost a whisper, "I see your pain, and your need Bella. Don't worry, I'm here now." Bella nodded her head.

"He's a liar, and fiend that abuses power with greed."

Here Bella shook her head, and said " I had hope… I believed… that he was a good guy… a super hero… but I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived." She began to shake with sobs.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Jacob shouted picked up Bella and cradled her in his arms as she wept. Edward the one she had loved, had just tried to kill her. Not just change her, but kill her.

"Edward…" said Jacob over his shoulder, "You're time has come to be erased!"

At this the wolf pack leapt in unison, all converging on the snarling vampire in the middle. Jacob ran with Bella, away from the fight, and the whole way she kept screaming, "NO! Jacob please don't kill him! Please! I loved him!" Jacob was startled by this statement. She "loved" Edward, as in past tense. "Please," she said as she laid her hand on Jacob's cheek. Jacob sighed…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edwards POV

It was dark, so dark. And cold. He had never been this cold before. It was like he was asleep, but that was impossible. Vampires can't sleep. Then he heard a voice calling his name. A woman's voice… "Edward, wake up Edward." He opened his eyes and saw only the outline of the woman above him. "Bella… my love, Bella… What happened?"

"Edward, its me. Alice," Edward sat straight up and all of Alice's thoughts became clear to him. He saw everything that he had done. All the horrible, horrible things he had done. He had tried to kill the one he loved most and she was now probably gone forever…


End file.
